


Love and Justice

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Modern Era, Public Defender!Valjean, The ugliest suit I have ever had the misfortune of drawing, prosecutor!Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: Javert watched Valjean sweep out of the conference room and only then allowed himself to take a sip from the carryout cup. It was the perfect temperature, fixed just he way he liked it.He couldalmostconvince himself that the blush staining his cheeks was from the steam.~~~Merry Christmas! :D
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Love and Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellenHighwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Milkshake Brings All the Cops to the Yard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800592) by [HellenHighwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/pseuds/HellenHighwater). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/49253217041/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
